villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Inga Bittersweet
Dr. Inga Bittersweet is a one-shot villain from the animated series Totally Spies!. Her only major appearance was in the first season episode, Passion Patties. Biography As a kid, Dr. Bittersweet was part of the Happy Girls, a Girl Scout-style organization whose activities included selling cookies. At one point, after Dr. Bittersweet captured Sam, Clover and Alex, she explained that she liked the Happy Girls-cookies a bit too much - she would eat the cookies instead of selling them, so she got kicked out of her troop. Dr. Bittersweet then spent the rest of her life plotting her revenge against the Happy Girls. Dr. Bittersweet created a highly concentrated sugar extract and used the formula in her own line of cookies called "Passion Patties" (mint/chocolate cookies that are parody of Thin Mints) and anyone who ate the cookies was hooked right away. The extract was also fattening enough to cause obesity within a day - judging from Clover, Jerry and Shirley Rogers' change in size. The evil scientist soon used her Passion Patties to dominate the cookie market. The cookie craze caught the attention of Jerry (before he and Clover ate them) and sent Sam, Clover and Alex to investigate and stop Dr. Bittersweet's scheme. During the infiltration of her production factory, she caught them and hooked them up to an automatic feeding machine to sumo size them. As she gloated about her imminent victory, Clover (who ate the cookies and had become sumo sized) managed to sneak a homing device onto Inga, which led the spies to her Arctic storage facility (the spies deduced that the extreme cold was to keep the cookies from melting). The spies tracked down Dr. Bittersweet and, after melting her entire cookie supply, ultimately defeated her by literally giving her a taste of her own medicine (they forced her to drink a vial of her sugar extract). She inflated to Clover's size in mere seconds and the spies left her to eat her cookies until WOOHP arrived. Jerry had WOOHP-scientists create an antidote for Dr. Bittersweet's sugar extract and everyone who ate the Passion Patties was returned to normal. Gallery Vlcsnap-2014-01-02-18h15m50s182.png|Bittersweet finally gets a taste of her own medicine. Vlcsnap-2014-01-02-18h15m55s7.png|Bittersweet's body gets fat. Vlcsnap-2014-01-02-18h16m16s198.png|Bittersweet heads towards to the cookies. Vlcsnap-2014-01-02-18h17m54s158.png|Bittersweet starts to eat the cookies, just before the WOOHP arrests her and her workers. Trivia *She makes a cameo in Evil Jerry. *Her name's a reference to Bittersweet chocolate. *During her fight with Sam, Inga is seen using Jeet Kune Do as her fighting style to kick Sam with a flying kick. *The description for Passion Patties is, "A minty chocolate miracle in your mouth." When Sam and Alex first read it, they both stated that they hate mint-flavored things, and Alex adding, "Minty things always taste like toothpaste." *She is from Switzerland. *She was voiced by B.J Ward Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Imprisoned Category:Female Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Trickster Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Rogues Category:Elderly Category:Evil from the Past Category:One-Shot Category:Greedy Category:Businessmen Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Totally Spies Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters